Liquid ring pumps have been widely used in industry in applications where smooth, non-pulsating gas or vapor removal is desired. While known designs such as those shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,940,657 and 3,221,659 issued to H. E. Adams; 3,209,987, issued to I. C. Jennings; and 3,846,046, issued to Kenneth W. Roe and others, have achieved a significant measure of success, recent increases in manufacturing and operating expenses for such pumps and the increasing need for special materials and coatings in pump components have created renewed demand for pumps more economical to build and operate.